Three's a crowd, or is it?
by A Hopeful Potato
Summary: Zebra and Toriko are fighting. Again. Oh wait, Komatsu is here. The world is saved. Komatsu/Zebra/Toriko!


_Hello there everyone! This story is quite different to the one I posted before. Smut galore and set after Komatsu and Toriko have established a relationship (the sexy kind *wink wink). Warning for some potentially over-the-top sexual themes. _

_This one's dedicated to Mitsutoshi-san! Thank you for bringing us the wonderful world of Toriko, and providing us fans with a canon that *almost* satisfies all our wildest dreams! _

_As always, leave me a review if you have any comments, so my Gourmet Cells can evolve. Mmmmm-reviewsss. =)_

* * *

By now, Komatsu had gotten used to the sudden mood changes of the Heavenly Kings, each one of them volatile in some way, excepting Coco, composed and calm as he always was. For Toriko, the trigger was food, Zebra, cockiness, and Sani, either something of startling beauty or eye-crawling ugliness. So it came as a surprise when Komatsu realised, one afternoon as he made his way down to the onsen, that the raised voices of Toriko and Zebra were due to a conflict revolving around him.

The two bishokuyas had taken a dip in the hot spring, recovering their energy after capturing the elusive Madam Fish. Unfortunately, their knack for turning conversations ugly quickly resulted in another feud breaking loose. Impassioned in their rage at one another, they hadn't banked on Komatsu loitering nearby, having heard the echoes of Zebra's booming voice and deciding to come down to investigate the racket. When the small chef neared the Heavenly Kings, his eyes grew wide as he overheard the topic of the heated discussion.

"What the fuck gives you the right to keep Komatsu all to yourself, you cocky bastard?" Zebra's tone seemed to growl with an aggressive bass underlay, raging pulses seeming to undulate from his every word. Komatsu, peeking from a nearby bush, spotted Toriko's expression, undaunted and defiant, muscular arms crossed over his dripping chest. The fact that Zebra still wasn't aware of the chef's presence didn't escape Komatsu's mind- such was the intensity of the larger Bishokuya's fuming.

"I already told ya, Zebra, he's my combo partner, so quit tryin' to swipe Komatsu away just 'cause you're so used t' gettin' anythin' ya want," Toriko retorted. Staring at Zebra's deepening scowl, he continued. "Besides, Komatsu even said, ya need to finish y' full course before he'll even consider partnerin' up with ya. Frankly, that's an act of generosity only Komatsu would show t' someone who's as selfish as ya."

Zebra's limited patience snapped, pushing his face up against Toriko's in an instant, Intimidation aura emanating wildly around his glistening body. "YER GETTIN' DAMN COCKY, TORIKO. IF YA THINK I DON'T DESERVE KOMATSU, THEN FIGHT ME, BASTARD, AND MAY THE STRONGER MAN WIN." Reflexively, Toriko entered his battle stance, Fork and Knife ready in a flourish, eager to strike. He released his aura as well, the different hues of the two Bishokuya's flaming bodies clashing, jagged tails of fire licking at each other. If Komatsu hadn't chosen that moment to come screaming into the middle of the standoff, Toriko and Zebra would undoubtedly have come to blows, probably destroying the onsen in the process.

"STOP! Please, Toriko-san, Zebra-san, calm down." Komatsu's chest was heaving, having sprinted down from his hiding place, shouting over the impatiently bubbling water for the pair to proceed no further in their fight. The tension abated suddenly, and Toriko looked guilty, sheepishly lowering his hands, while Zebra first seemed confused, before what looked like a blush crossed his face?! Seeing the tinge of red appear on the massive Bishokuya's normally dismissive, ever-scowling façade, Komatsu grew bamboozled as well, shifting his gaze to Toriko, as he always did, seeking answers. "Toriko-san," he questioned, in a worried voice, "why are you fighting with Zebra over me? What's going on?"

The blue-haired Heavenly King turned his head, locking eyes with Komatsu's, expression softening. "Come 'ere, Komatsu." He beckoned his partner with a hand. "Yeah, into the onsen, hop in." A curious air lingering in his movements, Komatsu shed most of his clothes and stepped into the hot spring, body involuntarily relaxing as the tense muscles in his body absorbed the heat. Toriko held a large hand out to the chef as he maneuvered himself across the pool of water.

In one quick movement, Toriko curled his arm around Komatsu's waist, hauling him over to his side, the miniscule body in his hands managing only a squeaked "Toriko-san?" before he found himself locked in a needy kiss from the Bishokuya. Komatsu's mind melted as his mouth was assaulted with the familiar taste of food he had cooked for his combo, as well as Toriko's unique flavour. It was a long, passionate union, Toriko's tongue reaching out and smothering the chef's, powerful and languid as the rest of the muscles in his magnificent body. When the pair re-surfaced from their moment of pleasure, Komatsu drawing a gasping breath, the look of jealousy present in Zebra's eyes was not even attempted to be hidden. As he felt the solid pressure of Toriko's arm wrapping his body close to the other's sculpted chest, the chef's gaze wandered over to Zebra. The shock when he saw the emotion in those eyes jolted his body, almost unable to believe what he had undoubtedly observed.

Zebra turned, body shifting away from the partners as he stepped out of the onsen, a curse muttered under his breath. "Zebra-san?" the tentative voice of Komatsu piped. The Bishokuya paused, rivulets of water coursing down his scarred back.

"What…" came the response, as Zebra turned his head back towards the chef just slightly, revealing the torn half of his cheek. Barely contained anger could still be heard behind his gruff tone. However, Komatsu wasn't intimidated. In fact, a smile was now broadly displayed on his face. Noticing this, Zebra turned around, a small spark of curiosity ignited in his gaze.

"Zebra-san, you know if you'd just told me instead of fighting with Toriko-san everything would've been much easier. I just didn't know you wanted to be included in me and Toriko-san's partnership in that way." Zebra gave a non-committal grunt, though it was clear he was eager to keep listening. Toriko's expression was neutral- he wasn't sure where his partner was leading the conversation. He could sense that Zebra's fire had been quenched for the time being, so he relaxed his tense muscles, but only by a smidge. "But if we're going to make this work, Zebra-san, Toriko-san, you'll both have to share."

Instantly, the air seemed to crackle, everything seeming to pause like time itself had halted on the verge of all hell breaking loose. Toriko looked utterly confused, and a growl was forming in Zebra's throat. His scowl was deepening. Anger bubbling, Zebra carefully responded. "What the fuck makes you think that I'll share? A partnership is a partnership; there ain't enough room for three." Komatsu could tell by Toriko's restrained expression that he agreed with Zebra in this respect as least, though he was trying not to show it.

The chef was trying not to laugh, knowing what would happen if he showed humour in this situation. Zebra would undoubtedly roar at him, reprimanding him for being a "cocky bastard"; there would be no talking sense into him if he was let loose like that. So, Komatsu chose his words carefully, making sure his next sentence was impactful enough, but not arrogant enough to set Zebra off. "Toriko-san, Zebra-san, you know how obvious it is that you two **like** each other?"

That made the pair double-take. Their responses were almost identical- they stared at Komatsu, bewildered, and then stared at each other, before finally staggering back a step, as if the other was suddenly too close. A slight blush had crept into the colour of Toriko's cheeks, and a haze of redness could be identified even under Zebra's tanned face. Finally, Komatsu couldn't withhold a chuckle. "Hehe, you two. Both Coco and Sani-san told me about how you two have always snuck glances at each other, ever since you were little kids. Toriko-san and me love each other, all you want is to be included, so why are we fighting? It's so perfect, I'm so happy!"

As the two Bishokuyas looked in shock at Komatsu's radiant face, the infectious nature of the chef's smile soon took effect. Toriko gazed at Zebra, and seeing that he returned the gesture, moved towards the taller man. Within a matter of seconds, the pair were entangled in a furious kiss, arms entangled, fighting with each other for dominance. Years of repressed desire boiled over, tensions popping like a bubble thanks to Komatsu's mediation, the hunger and power behind their kisses palpable. Even in love-making, their personalities were completely identifiable, Toriko with his passion and Zebra with his wild fanaticism. Komatsu watched, fascinated, as the two relinquished their towels in an impatient flourish, naked bodies now slammed up against each other in a haze of carnal lust. The need could be seen burning in their eyes, the walls separating the pair's desires collapsed in ruin. Suddenly, Zebra snatched up his towel drifting in the water and lifted up Toriko's muscular arms, watching the flex of the blue-haired man's biceps hungrily. In one swift motion, he tied the other Bishokuya's wrists together, pushing them behind his head. Toriko didn't protest, abandoning control and trusting in Zebra. He was rewarded with another hungry kiss, one of the larger Bishokuya's hands moving to press against his chest, caressing the muscles there and feeling their springy strength.

Suddenly, Zebra was pressing a finger against one of Toriko's nipples, often hidden in the shadows underneath his massive pectorals. Komatsu, knowing that this was one of his combo partner's erogenous zones, could not suppress a giggle. Using his other hand, the taller Bishokuya palmed both of their exposed cocks- Zebra's darker in skin tone compared to Toriko's, but roughly the same in terms of length and girth. Toriko moaned into Zebra's kiss, and even Komatsu shivered at the sound of that involuntary admission of pleasure. No matter how many times he made love with Toriko, the chef would never get enough of his partner's different expressions, both facial and vocal. It was a side that never really surfaced, only ever revealing a little hint when Toriko ate something wonderfully delicious.

"Hey, Toriko. Do I need to prep ya?" Zebra's voice had turned husky, lust clearly rushing through his veins, altering his normally dismissive, insensitive attitude (although Komatsu knew this was just his façade). Toriko responded with a shake of his head, staring intently into the other Bishokuya's eyes.

"Jus' take it easy on me t' start with. You're bigger than Komatsu is, but ya know I can take the pain." With a grunt, Zebra planted a string of kisses on Toriko's torso, working up from his heaving, defined abdominal section, to his barrel-like chest and ending over his slightly flushed lips. Propping the blue-haired Bishokuya up so that his back was half-resting against the wall of the onsen, Zebra shifted his cock down to Toriko's puckered entrance. As he stared at the small hole clenching and relaxing, the taller man thought about how many times he had gotten off to this fantasy, how many times he had envisioned Toriko's unscarred, strong body spread out in front of him, massive arms tied behind his back, flexing as he waited to be penetrated, to be joined with him. Zebra was still paused in wonder, almost unable to believe that those desires were about to be fulfilled, about to join with reality.

"Oi, Zebra, what are y' waitin' for. Y' should know better than t' treat me like I'm made of glass or somethin'." The taller Bishokuya was snapped out of his amazement, eyes blinking once, twice, as his eyes locked with Toriko's once more.

"Shut yer mouth, I was just thinking, that's all." Toriko had no clue what exactly Zebra had been 'thinking' about, but he was done with patience, so he didn't bother to respond. He simply stared up at Zebra, an almost challenging, cocky air in his expectant gaze, despite his current, trussed up state. Sensing this, Zebra snarled, "Yer gettin' cocky again, ya bastard."

Zebra aligned his cock, and pushed slowly into Toriko, large member invading the blue-haired Bishokuya's sphincter. As he felt the other's cock entering him, all the muscles in his body tensed, Toriko feeling a dull burning pain in his rear, stretching to accommodate Zebra's girth. Meanwhile, Zebra was lost in the sensations assaulting his cock, as he felt the warm tightness of Toriko's passage, constricting and massaging his member, sliding deeper and deeper. The pair's breaths were held, waiting in suspense for the moment when Zebra fully sheathed himself.

They didn't even notice Komatsu bringing out a camera, taking several snapshots of the glorious moment from varying angles, each one capturing a different section of their chiselled, conjoined bodies. 'Wait until the others see this,' the chef thought.

He managed to finish up and tuck the camera away just in time, for seconds later, Zebra had buried himself to the root inside of Toriko's body. Their eyes opened, words unneeded as they bent towards each other, exchanging a long kiss. No doubt Toriko was tasting Zebra with all his might, the taller Bishokuya reciprocating by listening intently to the sounds of Toriko's bodily functions. The intense satisfaction brought about by the knowledge that the blue-haired Bishokuya's body was charged with excitement, heart rate up, blood flow up, adrenaline pumping, seemed even better than the thrill of the hunt. Zebra, who always thought that nothing was more exhilarating than the chase and killing of wild beasts, found his beliefs shattered in that instant. Placing his hands on either side of Toriko's broad hips, Zebra stabilised himself as he began moving in a rhythm, pushing in and out.

Toriko, not used to being so full back there, did not choke off a groan in time, drawn from him as he felt Zebra's large length sliding against the walls of his passage. The taller Bishokuya, quick to pick up ways in which to attain greater pleasure, was soon impaling Toriko on his cock, listening to the other man's deep moans of pleasure each time he hit his weak-point- the prostate. Each time he pushed against it, he would follow up by withdrawing quickly from Toriko's hole with a wet 'plop', letting a gush of air into the blue-haired man's engorged entrance.

It was driving Toriko insane. He was aware of the borderline obscene sounds issuing from him, but he couldn't bring himself to stop them. It simply felt too damn good. His cock was dripping pre-come, begging to be fondled, yet Toriko didn't wish to break the shackles around his wrist just yet, wanting this experience to last just a while longer. That was when his ears picked up Komatsu's voice piping up, behind Zebra.

"Zebra-san, you've been playing with yourself back here too!" Toriko almost choked on his breath, whilst Zebra halted mid-thrust, frozen in shock. The scarred Bishokuya turned his head around, having remembered the presence of the chef.

Komatsu had spread Zebra's toned ass cheeks wide, a finger gently sliding against the man's stretched entrance. Toriko let out a hearty laugh, unable to help himself. "So, Zebra, you're like me as well, huh? We're so powerful half the time that nothin' dares t' challenge us, let alone overpower us. I guess ya also like the feelin' of somebody else takin' charge once in a while," continued the Bishokuya.

Zebra turned back to stare at Toriko. "How the fuck are we all so predictable, Toriko? It's as if every cocky bastard knows our secrets even when we don't want them to." He was seething with a calm fury.

"Zebra, it's not like that. It simply means tha' stuff wasn't meant t' be a secret in the first place. Come on, it's only the five of us who care anyway, an' we're almost brothers an' all." Toriko deliberately ignored the can of worms that could have exploded, imagining Zebra alerted to the concept of incest and mentally shuddering.

That seemed to be good enough of an explanation for now, so Zebra dropped the issue. "Damn it, alright, but don't you two dare get fuckin' cocky about this or I'll make sure your asses gape wider than my fist!" Zebra resumed, pushing his cock deep into Toriko's ass and allowing Komatsu to do what he wanted with his rear.

Komatsu, seizing the opportunity, thrust three wet fingers inside of Zebra, pushing against the walls of his entrance, widening it bit by bit. Zebra grunted in response, pace faltering for only a second. The chef stretched his other hand towards Zebra's back, feeling the texture of the scars underneath his fingers, as well as the power of those muscles barely contained underneath the Bishokuya's skin. Sensing Zebra upping the tempo of his thrusts, Komatsu swiftly added another finger, and then another, until a minute later, his fist was comfortably settled in Zebra's rear, wrist swallowed by the man's sphincter. The moment Komatsu had fit his hand inside of him, Zebra himself had let out a grumbling moan, thrusting his head back a little as he experienced the fullness Toriko had been feeling for the last ten or so minutes.

Komatsu began to move his hand, pushing his arm gradually deeper inside of Zebra, searching, searching. A moment later, he found it. Outstretching a finger, the chef rubbed against the walnut-shaped gland. Zebra reacted like he had been zapped by Buranchi, muscular body tensing up, movements stopped and an actual shout of pleasure issuing involuntarily from his throat.

Panting as he turned his head, Zebra spoke in an uncharacteristically broken voice. "Holy fuck, that felt damn good."

Toriko responded, impatience clear in his tone. "Why the hell do ya have t' keep stopping Zebra."

Zebra growled in annoyance, but then thought about how Toriko must feel, stuck in limbo, and stopped. "Just keep going, Komatsu. Whatever ya just did," the larger Bishokuya muttered.

"Of course, Zebra-san." Opening the palm of his hand inside Zebra, he rubbed against Zebra's prostate again, creating much more friction this time. Zebra's pace grew erratic, rhythm lost as he thrust into Toriko in a feverish state of pleasure. Toriko's flexed his upper arms, and ripped the towel constraining his wrists in half, hands instantly moving up to pull Zebra's head down, sealing his lips with the others in a heated clash of lips. Tongues twisting against each other, muscular arms roaming over each other's bodies, Toriko was the first to withdraw, letting out a prolonged moan.

"Ahhh-Zebra, Komatsu…I'm gonna cum." Zebra thrust deep into the blue-haired Bishokuya once more, and he felt Toriko's entrance clench hard around his cock.

Toriko's virtually neglected cock orgasmed, shooting out long, thick streams of white that splattered all over Zebra's abdominals, his own torso and even his face, It took almost ten whole seconds for his climax to die down, although by that time Zebra had already found his own breaking point.

The intense pressure squeezing his member too much stimulation, Zebra hollered, shooting his load deep inside Toriko, jets of cum issuing forth from his overexcited cock for much longer than even the blue-haired Bishokuya could match. Toriko could feel his insides being completely painted by Zebra's seed, a pool of warmth spreading in his lower body, reaching places deep inside him that had never felt such pleasure before. When the larger Bishokuya finally withdrew his cock, he bent Toriko over, watching as some cum began to ooze out of the man's massively stretched hole. Toriko didn't say a word, complying after seeing the intense look in Zebra's gaze. He simply waited, as the other Bishokuya observed the streaks of cum now making their way down Toriko's thick, powerful legs, before eventually joining the water in the onsen.

Zebra didn't even realise Komatsu until he gave a cry of "Zebra-san" and he promptly felt a warm liquid flooding his rear passage, what was clearly Komatsu's cock pushed inside his body. Toriko had turned around, a smile on his weary face as Komatsu waded across the onsen, collapsing against his body. Sitting down, the blue-haired Bishokuya felt the water engulfing his stretched rear, moving up his passage to join with Zebra's cum. Shifting his gaze downwards, Toriko saw that Komatsu was already asleep, cradled in his arms.

Zebra moved through the water, feeling thoroughly tired out, and plonked himself next to Toriko. The pair's eyes naturally drifted to Komatsu's peacefully slumbering form, Zebra stretching out a hand to stroke the chef's wet hair, painfully gentle. A few moments later, the two Bishokuya's eyes found each other, and they exchanged a weary kiss. Leaning back against the wooden wall of the onsen, they closed their eyes, content for sleep to take them away for a little while.

Three hands, fingers threaded together, rested against Komatsu's knees. One tanned and scarred, one paler but stronger, and one tiny in size compared to the other two, calloused from many long years of cooking.


End file.
